


congratulations (how could you be so fine?)

by sungwoontrash



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, KANG DANIEL IS CANCELLEDT????, M/M, ha sungwoon protect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/sungwoontrash
Summary: Sungwoon is still standing on the same spot, stuck on the same ground, where Daniel had left him together with their memories. The love they shared has ended, like it was not supposed to continue in the first place. Daniel had moved on and found someone new, but Sungwoon doesn't even budge to move an inch. He realized if pain is what he deserves after loving the younger more than he should. But right when he starts to walk away, Daniel comes back running towards him.





	congratulations (how could you be so fine?)

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm a silent reader for a year now and I finally decided to put my imaginations into writing. and this is not the very first work I've written, but this is the first work to be finished and I decided to post this bc I am definitely contented with the content so I hope you do find my work amazing. 
> 
> here's to more love for our small and precious cloud, ha sungwoon!
> 
> Btw, this fic was inspired by day6 song “congratulations” go and check the lyrics that inspired me.

  
Sungwoon had moved on, if that's what he believes, but he knew form the start that he wasn't even in the process of moving on. He hasn't even started walking away from the pain of yesterday with _him_. He hasn't even turned his back to the memories _he_ left him where he still finds himself reminiscing over and over again when he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't help but his tears always find their way out from his eyes as it scrolls down his cheeks, constantly wet from crying. He knew that he deserves better, that he should give himself a chance to find someone better. Even better from what his past had offered him. But he finds himself at the same spot, stuck on the same ground, where the love they shared since the beginning ended, like it was not supposed to continue in the first place. He finds himself still lingering from the touch of the other, who's now probably has his life better when he left Sungwoon. But he doesn't want to think that way. He's silently expecting for the other to come back to him, to hug him tightly like how he used to, and tell him that it do him no good when he left him.

  


  
But as he looks up and they stared at each other a little longer to be just exes, he finds the other looking at him with nothing but fondness, as if he longs for him, as if he regrets leaving him. Then he started to smile at his thoughts, that maybe this is another chance for them to make it right, to make everything much better than what they had in the past. He would be lying if he said that he didn't even expect something like this to happen, but this is the _reality_ , right in front of him. The eyes of the other that looked at him with fondness seconds ago, are now lingering to another man who's clinging onto the arms of his past lover. He chuckled at himself, a little painful even for his ears to hear, as he finds himself staring at the two with nothing but pain in his eyes. The other looked at him with worried face after he finds his new lover making his way to him, and that's the least expression that Sungwoon wanted to get from him. But he looks at him intensely than expected, with pity in his eyes, as if it was telling him that he has moved on while Sungwoon haven't moved an inch from where he left him. Sungwoon gives himself a favor to not look like a loser as he smiles at Daniel who's now being dragged by Seongwu, his new boyfriend.

  


  
"What are you staring at, hyung?" Minhyun appeared on his side, holding two cups of coffee. The younger hands him his cup of coffee while looking at the spot where he caught Sungwoon staring a while ago. Sungwoon shook his head and smiled at him, "I just saw a cute couple. They looked so good together, makes me want to have one too."

  


  
Minhyun looked at him, "You definitely should, hyung. It's been more than 2 years since your last relationship. And there are lots of admirers you always choose to ignore." He receives a light punch from the older, "What admirers are you talking about? I don't even have those."

  


  
"Or should I say, you have yourself an admirer?" Minhyun playfully raised his eyebrows at his hyung. "I've been waiting for you to notice my feelings for 2 years already!"

  


  
Sungwoon neglects the whine of the younger and shook his head, "When will you ever stop saying you have feelings? We both know you're lying." Minhyun grabbed his wrist to stop him from attempting to walk away, "And what if I meant what I said? What if I wasn't lying?"

  


  
"Well, it will take you a little longer to convince me but let's see." He smiled at the younger and lets him hold him as they both head to their company’s building. He knew what Minhyun feels but he disregards it. It might sound cliché but he doesn’t want to risk the friendship they have built for the past years. But what doesn’t sound convincing even to him, is how risked everything he had for Daniel. Even when he’s not certain, even when it means losing his own self in the process. But maybe that was love, what he felt for Daniel and still continuously feel until now.

  


* * *

  
Sungwoon just wanted to go home after a tiring day at work but the universe started to play with him after 2 years of being quiet, as he stares at the younger that’s standing in front of him. Of all places, at all time, why now? Why now when he’s still fragile? When he’s still in love with him and with the pain he gave? Why now when he looked so fine without the older? Why now when he looks like the same trash Daniel left years ago? Sungwoon was clouded with his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Daniel walking towards him. His eyes were not lying because Daniel is really in front of him, with a genuine smile he wished he could snatched from his face, for he know he’s not the reason for that anymore.

  


  
”Sungwoon-hyung,” The younger called for him after a long silence and Sungwoon wished his knees would not give up on him after hearing his voice after a long time of longing for it. “It’s been a long time. Do you still hang out here often?” Daniel looked around after asking him.

  


  
”This is a train station, Daniel. Why would I hang out here?” He answered which earned a laughed from the younger. _Damn, that laugh._ “I was about to go home, that’s why I’m here.”

  


  
”Can I go with you?” Daniel asked and Sungwoon looked at him for seconds, memorizing every detail of his face in case this is the last time they’ll meet again. “To catch up everything we missed, if that’s okay with you?”

  


  
Sungwoon looks for someone, for Daniel’s boyfriend, who might be somewhere there, waiting for the younger. But he realized why would Daniel want to catch up with his ex when he’s with his boyfriend, right? He noticed that Daniel might be waiting for his answer as they both stare each other for seconds. He nodded at him, “I mean, it’s okay I guess.”

  


  
He silently curses himself while they both wait for the subway to arrive. “How’s college so far?” Sungwoon asked, as he tries to avoid the awkwardness. Daniel looks like he’s comfortable with silence but he answered, “It’s much busier since I’m on my fourth year already and two months left before graduating. Sometimes it’s really tiring, just like what you described to me before when we’re still…”

  


  
”…when we’re still studying together at the university,” Sungwoon continued for him. Daniel slowly nods and smiles, “Yeah, that’s what I’m about to say. So, how about your work? It must be nice to settle for a work right after graduating, right?”

  


  
”It’s nice at first since that’s something you can brag to others, having a work even when you’re still a fresh graduate. But that’s not what it seems, since your workmates would constantly look down on you when you don’t have the same experience with what they had. But I endured all of it and now I have a stable position in our company.” He narrates and Daniel gives him a smile that’s telling him he’s proud for what he had become. “That’s definitely what I imagined of you. It’s just regretful, you know. Since I’m not there to be with you when all that hardships happened.”

  


  
He didn’t know why but he felt how sincere the younger was. Maybe because he’s still in love with him, that makes him want to believe everything that the younger would say to him. He would believe him even when lies are the only words would come out from his mouth. “But you looked so fine now, so you don’t need to regret things from the past.”

  


  
”Do I look…fine?” Daniel asked him while looking at the rails in front of them. “I mean, you always looked fine with your studies, with your life.” Sungwoon answered but Daniel quietly laughed that earned a confused look from the older. “I was _never_ fine. I thought leaving you would do me good, but no. I was never fine without you, hyung. I couldn’t believe you saw me that way.”

  


  
Sungwoon looked puzzled at the younger’s words. He tried his best to avoid the topic about their past, but Daniel talked about it as if it doesn’t give him pain unlike the older who’s wounds are still bleeding and far away from being treated. “…but you’re happy now with someone else.” Sungwoon tried to not choke between his words as he felt his eyes start to get wet. Daniel looked at him warmly and tries to reach for his hands but before he could, the subway arrived.

  


  
Sungwoon wished the subway would arrive late so that he could hear him, so that they could talk about them. They both sat down inside the train and memories start flashing back. At the same station, the same subway, the same route, the same time, and the same spot where Daniel had left him before. Before he could even process, he failed to stop himself from crying when he heard himself let out a painful sob.

  


* * *

  
_9:17 PM_

  


  
_It was already late but Daniel still fetched Sungwoon from his late night study at the library of the university. Daniel knew how studies were important to Sungwoon’s life; for it is the only way he could prove his parents that they both deserve each other. Like any other same sex couple, Sungwoon’s parents were against their relationship. Though they didn’t mind their son not being straight, but they really despise on how he got himself a boyfriend. Sungwoon loved Daniel with all his heart that he always do his best with his studies to graduate with honours, because that’s the only time they would be accepted in his family. He’s already in his fourth year of college, taking up International Studies. Only few months more before he graduates and make his parents proud._

  


__

  
_Daniel was two years younger than Sungwoon and he’s currently in his second year of college, taking up Behavioural Science. He silently waits for the older to meet him at the lobby of the library. Daniel finished all of his requirements, though they’re not as many as what Sungwoon tries to accomplish, but he still finds himself distress from all the school works. He then imagined how Sungwoon balances his studies and their relationship, especially when Daniel gets clingy most of the time and thought of how he could help to ease the tension that the older is feeling._

  


__

  
_He caught Sungwoon walking towards the lobby, hands still on a book, continuously reading with his brows furrowed together. He then looks up and saw Daniel waiting and smiled at him, but Daniel didn’t return it unlike his usual self. Daniel examines his boyfriend with a messy hair, eye bags growing deeper under his sleepy eyes, lips turning into pale, and his body losing a number of weights. He couldn’t help but to close his eyes and remember how Sungwoon turned into someone he couldn’t even recognize. He opened his eyes and he saw the older staring at him with tired eyes, “Why are you crying, Daniel? Is there something bad that happened while I was not around?”_

  


__

  
_The older caressed his cheeks and wipe the tears away, “Are you having a hard time with your school works? Wait, what time is it?” Daniel stares at his boyfriend while he looks for his phone in his pocket. “It’s quarter to 9 in the evening. Maybe I could drop by at your dorm and help you with it.”_

  


__

  
_Daniel didn’t answer and he felt his hands were growing cold as he reached for Sungwoon’s hands. He gets the book and holds the older’s left hand. “Let’s go home, love. Don’t worry about my school works. I could finish them later when I get home.” Sungwoon warmly smiled at him but Daniel couldn’t feel anything but pain. It’s like his heart was being stabbed millions of times every time he looks at him._

  


__

  
_As they make their way through the subway station, Daniel is being eaten by his sudden thoughts about their relationship. He looks at Sungwoon, who fell asleep in his shoulders, while reading the last few pages of the book he needs to write a paper about. Love was supposed to make us better, but it was different with them. Love makes them sacrifice all the things they have, without even thinking if there would be something left for them. It was not easy for him, to look fine, stable, with no hint of worries, while his boyfriend is struggling on his own, sacrifices sleep to study, didn’t even bother to eat to finish his papers, who still finds time to bond with him and receives hurtful words from his parents every time he went home. Daniel wanted Sungwoon but he doesn’t want this kind of Sungwoon. And right before the subway arrived, Daniel knew he might regret this but he has already decided._

  


__

  
_He wakes Sungwoon up who’s already in a deep sleep for around ten minutes, when the subway arrived. Daniel helped the older bring all of his books and notebooks while Sungwoon slings his bag on his shoulder. Sungwoon had chosen to sit somewhere far from the bulk of people for him to have a good 30 minutes nap before they arrived at the stop._

  


__

  
_“Sungwoon-hyung,” Daniel called him as they sat down. The older was about to lay his head on Daniel’s shoulder when he called him. He looks at him and noticed how his eyes were getting red, “Yes, love?” Daniel intensely closed his eyes as he heard Sungwoon called him their endearment. It was a lot harder than he thought, but he knew that this would be the best for both of them. He laughed at his thoughts, because he knew that he will fight for them willingly, he would give up everything for him. But seeing Sungwoon this fragile, he had to do this stupid action he never imagined happening to them, something he never imagined himself saying to him. “Let’s break up.”_

  


__

  
_Sungwoon thought he was just sleepy and tired from all the information he got from the book he was reading. Daniel almost said it breathlessly but was loud and clear enough for the older to hear. Daniel didn’t receive an answer from him as he repeats, “I said, let’s break—““I heard you, you don’t have to say it again.” Little did he know that it hurts Daniel more because he’s hurting the one who’s fighting for them. Daniel wants to back down. Daniel wants to take everything he said. He wants to hug Sungwoon and tell him it was a mistake, that he it was never his intention to break up with him. But he finds himself not doing anything. He didn’t even take back what he said._

  


__

  
_”Am I not…enough? Am I being too strict to you?” Sungwoon starts to break down; his tears start to fall one by one. “Or am I right, that you’re having a hard time in studies? Do you want to focus more on your studies? Because I could give you time or even space, if that’s what you need.” Daniel noticed how the older starts to tremble, how he looks weaker than before, and Daniel wanted to hold him to pretend him from crashing into pieces. He couldn’t forgive himself for doing this, for causing Sungwoon to break down. He couldn’t think what to reason out, he couldn’t tell him that this is because of their situation, and he couldn’t tell him it is about his parents. Just like the cliché reason he always heard on drama, “It’s not you…it’s me.”_

  


__

  
_”That’s a bullshit reason, Daniel and you know that! How can I even accept that?” Sungwoon was lost of words but he knew he was right, Daniel was right. How can he be the reason of this breakup, when he had sacrificed a lot just for them to be accepted, just for them to date normally like any other couples? His time was always consumed with his studies and with Daniel. He couldn’t even give some time for his self. But deep down, Sungwoon knew that he’s also the reason._

  


__

  
**”I told you, hyung. You don’t have to prove them; can we just focus on ourselves? You’re going to succeed even without trying hard. And I could live even though they don’t want me for you. You’re not the one that should prove them, but me. I should show them that I am worthy for your love and I promise to prove them wrong as long as you’re with me.”**

  


__

  
_”Hyung, this is not just the right time for us. You’re a few months away from graduating and you need to focus on finding a job right away. I don’t want to hinder you from being successful.” Daniel reasoned out, he held Sungwoon’s hands, and caressed it with his thumb. “We should wait for the right time, when we can both stand on our own, when we can prove ourselves to others. Not like this, when we’re still students. We don’t have anything to brag about.”_

  


__

  
_Sungwoon thought his reason was nonsense at first, but he realized that he was right, “But can’t we do this together? We can strive hard together and prove them later, right? Breaking up is really not a solution for us.” He pleads Daniel, he was crying his heart out and not even a single passenger noticed their tension but Daniel had already made up his mind. He stands up as the announcer said that they’re near to the next station, still far away from their usual destination. “I’ll…wait for you to come back.” He told him before he gets out of the subway; he told him he’ll wait until he comes back. But he knew that he wouldn’t come back anymore._

__

  
**_He kept telling himself that it was Daniel’s loss, for letting him go, but deep down he knew it’s his loss too._** _  
_

* * *

__

  
Daniel heard the quiet sobs of the older. He wanted to hold him, to let him cry on his shoulders, and so he does. 2 years were enough. He’s done preventing himself to see him after the breakup, done acting like he doesn’t care even when he truly does. 2 years were hell for him without Sungwoon. “I hate the fact that I’m the reason behind those tears. But I will wipe those tears away for you.”

  


  
Sungwoon finds himself being enveloped into a hug by Daniel. He was comfortable with the warmth that the younger gives as he cries his heart out. Daniel didn’t say anything that could clear his name and his wrongdoings in Sungwoon’s life, instead, he hugged him while he continuously caress the older until there were no sobs and he doesn’t feel his shirt getting wet from the tears. “We could fill ten buckets with just your tears, hyung.” He joked when Sungwoon pulled out from the hug. “I could have filled hundreds of buckets with my tears ever since the day you left me here.”

  


_**You could fill hundreds of buckets with your tears when I could fill the whole damn ocean with mine.  
******_

********

  
They’re both heading to Sungwoon’s home, after 2 years, he’s still staying at his parent’s house. They planned that once Sungwoon have a stable job, they will both move in an apartment together. As much as Sungwoon wanted to leave their home, he couldn’t bear to live alone without Daniel. Sungwoon insisted that he doesn’t need Daniel to bring him home but the younger were persistent. The wind was cold than usual despite of the spring season. They both find their hands brushing with each other and Daniel tried his best not to intertwine his hands with the other. 

  


  
Sungwoon wanted to ask him a lot of questions. Like how he moved on so easily when Sungwoon had a hard time accepting their broken relationship? Like how could he focus on his studies after he had broken up with him when Sungwoon barely opened his book and finished his final paper? Like how he could look fresh without any worries on his face when Sungwoon looks like he aged two years for pushing himself to study? Sungwoon wanted to ask him how he could look so fine when he’s not with him. And most of all, Sungwoon wanted to asked if Seongwu was better than him because if he’s not, he will make his way to get Daniel back. But he had no courage to ask him anything as they fell into silence as they both arrived at Sungwoon’s house.

  


  
”Thank you for walking me home even if you don’t need to. It’s getting late, you should go now.” Sungwoon waved him goodbye and right before Daniel could say anything, their front door suddenly opened, showing Mrs. Ha with a garbage bag. “You’re home early tonight, son—“ She stopped right after she saw Daniel standing at their front yard. “Oh, Daniel brought you home?” She asked as she placed the garbage bag on the side and washed her hands through the outside faucet.

  


  
Sungwoon’s eyes were wavering and Daniel could tell that he was nervous that they were caught by his parent. _When they’re not even together._ “It was already late so I thought of walking him home.” Daniel answered and Mrs. Ha smiled at him, “That was nice of you, Daniel. Do you want to grab some coffee inside? The wind was colder than expected.” Sungwoon was shocked on how his mother treated Daniel, far from how she treated him when they were still together.

  


  
”As much as I would like to Mrs, my time wouldn’t allow me. I’m currently finishing my final thesis before this week ends. I just want to drop Sungwoon-hyung before calling it a day.” Daniel said and Mrs. Ha nodded at him with a warm smile, “I see that you’re working hard to graduate with honours. You should drop by here anytime soon. And don’t forget to tell Seongwu my regards to him and his family.”

  


  
Sungwoon was shocked with the conversation of Daniel and his mother but what’s more shocking is that his mother knew Daniel’s new boyfriend and his family. Daniel waved Sungwoon good bye as he turns his back and started walking away. Sungwoon just stood there for a couple of seconds before he was called out by his mother, “Do you want to walk him home too, my son?” He was not mistaken but he heard her chuckle before he could even answer. “Daniel could handle himself. Go inside and I’ll make you some coffee.”

  


  
He couldn’t sleep, maybe because of the coffee his mother made him an hour ago, or maybe because of Daniel and their conversation. Maybe because how comfortable it was when they both walked all the way to his house even when there’s nothing but silence, or maybe because of how his mother treated Daniel as if there was no complications with them before. He doesn’t want to think but maybe because how his mother knew Daniel’s boyfriend while he doesn’t have any idea about him. Right before he could answer his own question, he fell into a deep sleep.

  


  
”I told you to wait for me yesterday, but Jisung-hyung said that you went home early. Are you sick?” Minhyun asked him when he arrived at his table the next morning. “I’m sorry. I thought your meeting will take a long time so I head first instead.” He sat down and fixed the pile of files above his table and started to check each of them. He saw the younger slides a cup of coffee with a sandwich, “It’s alright, I was planning to drop you home though.”

  


  
What if he waited for Minhyun? Will he get to talk to Daniel like what happened yesterday? Will Minhyun walk him home instead of Daniel? He got preoccupied by his thoughts and got startled when Jisung called him, “The meeting with the HR Department will be held in 10 minutes. Do you have the profiles of the international employees?” Sungwoon nodded as he finished his cup of coffee and sandwich given by Minhyun. “This is your first time meeting the HR Department right?”

  


  
”Well, I always have meetings with Credits and Credentials Department together with the IT and Accounting Department. But since we will be needing lot of employees internationally, I should help them since it’s my job as Communication Specialist.” Sungwoon gets what Jisung is trying to imply because everyone knew that HR Department were harsh and uptight unlike in their Department in International Relations. He heads towards the meeting room where the HR employees were already waiting. He’s not nervous unlike what Jisung is feeling right now, but he started to feel anxious as he saw a familiar face at the end of the table. He was the least person Sungwoon expects to meet.

  


  
”I’m Ong Seongwu, the head of the HR Department, and as you all know we’re here to discuss the list of employees and their qualifications that are needed for our team in New York, Seattle, Osaka, Kuala Lumpur, Singapore and in Manila.” Seongwu introduced himself and roamed his eyes around until he met the eyes of Sungwoon who’s currently looking at him. Seongwu smiled at him before starting the meeting. It was smoother than expected, and Jisung was right. They were really strict when it comes to choosing the employees they will hire for their company. Since he was the Communication Specialist, he’s in charge of introducing the list of employees from different regions of the world.

  


  
”I’ll head out first, I need to provide Mr. Kim that profiles of the employees before setting up the interview.” Jisung said after the meeting and Sungwoon nodded at him while he gathers the rest of the files scattered around the table. “Sungwoon-hyung,” He heard someone called him and he looks at the direction where the voice came from. “It was great to finally meet you in person. You know, I only heard about you through Daniel and your mother.”

  


  
”It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Seongwu,” He shook the hands of the younger in front of him. “Oh, you don’t need to be formal when we could be more casual to each other.” Seongwu smiled at him so he returned the smile but he’s afraid it turned out to be an awkward smile. Sungwoon wanted to congratulate him and Daniel, for finding each other. He couldn’t deny the fact that they look good together. Sungwoon thought that they might meet each other after Daniel had broken up with him. Before he could even ask Daniel if Seongwu was better than him, he got his question answered as he stares at the younger. Of course, Daniel was happier with him that’s why he didn’t even bother to come back after promising that they should wait for the right time.

  


  
“We saw you yesterday, in front of the café.” Sungwoon was surprised that the younger also saw him yesterday, “I told Daniel to come and talk to you but he didn’t do anything. I was about to drag him to you but a tall man suddenly appeared beside you and Daniel backs down.” Seongwu can clearly see how the eyebrows of the older were furrowed together. “Is that your boyfriend? Because Daniel got jealous and asked me to drag him away from where you were standing.”

  


  
Puzzled is an understatement if Sungwoon was going to describe what he’s thinking now. “That’s Minhyun, my officemate—“ Seongwu reacts with a perfect O on his face, “And why would he get jealous when you’re in front of him?” Sungwoon asked him in confusion and he just receives a shrugged from the other, “Because he’s still in love with you after the years had passed?” And now Sungwoon is way more confused with Seongwu’s answer.

  


  
”Aren’t you together?” Sungwoon had all his courage to ask him that question. “Well, we’re living together until now. We’re both leaving the dorm after he graduates. We’re literally living for four years straight, imagine that.” Seongwu laughed at his own words. Sungwoon raised his hands in front of the younger to stop him, “No, I mean together as a couple,” which earned another laughed from Seongwu. “Oh my, I’m dating Mr. Kim. Daniel’s been my dorm mate since he was a freshman in the university and we didn’t even get to meet in person since you’re graduating and you’re always busy. Plus we’re literally cousins so we’re not allowed to date, aren’t we?”

  


* * *

  
_”I thought you’re going to fetch Sungwoon-hyung at the library? You returned early than usual.” Seongwu said as Daniel entered their dorm that day, “I assume he still got a lot of requirements to finish that’s why you’re sulking like a kid.” Daniel makes his way towards the couch while Seongwu is busy heating up his frozen pizza in the microwave. He noticed that Daniel wasn’t in his usual self who’s bubbly and easily laughs at everything he said. “Oh my gosh, you’re really sulking huh?” Maybe he’s just tired he thought so he started to eat quietly and was about to offer him food when he hears a sob from the younger. Daniel was intensely crying for the first time in his life and Seongwu could tell by the way his shoulders go up and down in a quick manner. “Daniel, what happened? Do you want to talk about it?”_

  


__

  
_He doesn’t hear anything from Daniel so he hugged him tightly and taps his shoulder slowly. They stayed like that for 30 minutes and Seongwu could only think of his pizza getting cold but Daniel really needs him now. “I broke up with him, hyung.” He finally confessed that made his cousin shocked because he never thought that Daniel would be the one insisting a break up. “I don’t want him to tire himself from studying just to get honours on his graduation and earn the approval of his parents about our relationship. It’s just hard for me to watch him slowly losing weight, eyes getting darker, skin and lips getting pale and sacrificing sleep when it should be me who’s doing that for us. I should be the one working hard because he was not the reason; I was the one his parents couldn’t accept.”_

  


__

  
_Daniel started crying again, “Because who am I right? I just earned a scholarship through dancing and was working 3 different part time jobs to sustain other expenses. He could just easily be successful and find a man who can sustain his needs and I am afraid I could stop him from being like that.” He reasoned out. “You know that Sungwoon-hyung doesn’t think of you like that. I might not know him personally but I know he’s a good man. And he’s doing that for the both of you.” But Daniel knew that he’s giving Sungwoon a hard time. “I’m going to talk to my mom, since she’s friends with Sungwoon’s mother. We’re going to earn that approval. You need to prove them wrong.”_

  


__

  
_Daniel went to Sungwoon’s house the next day, it was afternoon and he’s certain that the older is studying at the library. He rings the doorbell and was welcomed by Mrs. Ha, “I’m here to talk to you, Mrs. If that’s okay with you.” The old woman nodded at him and lets him inside the house. They stayed at the living room as he was offered some tea and snacks, “I was about to call you since I would like to thank you for changing my son.” He looks up and met the old woman’s gaze at him. “Sungwoon is really a hard-headed boy and he always wants to get everything he wants without earning for it. But we saw how he works hard to study everyday just to graduate with honours and we’re thankful that you are the reason behind that. I would like to say sorry for the way we treated you when Sungwoon introduced you to us. But I would like to finally welcome you to our family.”_  


__

  
_Daniel was beyond happy to hear that, “I have already broken up with him, Mrs. Ha.” The old woman was shocked but she let him explain everything. “I actually didn’t expect for you to accept me that easily so I broke up with him because I wanted to prove you that I deserved the love Sungwoon was giving me. I wanted him to focus on his last year in college, as I also focus on mine. I want to also graduate with honours when I finish college and find a stable job afterwards. After I had enough savings, I would come back to you and formally asked for Sungwoon’s hands.” Daniel finds himself crying in front of Mrs. Ha and he couldn’t help to break down once he was enveloped in a hug by her. “I definitely understand you now, Daniel. I knew you wouldn’t do anything that’s not the best for my son. I owe you so much, but I wanted you to know that you are accepted and you don’t have to prove yourself. But I hope you do this now not to prove us, but to prove the love you have for Sungwoon. We will wait for the time that you would come back.”_

  


__

  
_Daniel wiped his tears after crying for God knows how long and he got shy because he looks like a mess in front of Sungwoon’s mother but she smiled at him and he felt like home for the first time. They were chatting the whole afternoon when they got disturbed by a call from Seongwu’s mother. He smiled because he didn’t need it anymore but was thankful that Seongwu supported him with his decision and he couldn’t ask for more._

  


* * *

  
Two months passed in a blur and Sungwoon didn’t even notice that summer would come soon. He didn’t hear anything from Daniel after he walked him home that day. He thought maybe Daniel had really moved on, even without Seongwu, which he thought was crazy of him to think in the first place. Sungwoon knew he was happy, but not as happy as he was when he’s with Daniel. But he was offered a higher position in the company, which gives him a much stable job and higher salary. He also heard that Daniel graduated with honours a month ago from Seongwu who persist him to attend the ceremony but he chose not to. Minhyun, who’s head-over-heels with him, has now found the love of his life in the same company where they’re both working. “Sungwoon-hyung!” Minhyun called him when he’s about to go home after several meetings. He turned around and he saw the couple walking towards him.

  


  
”Two months ago I was yearning to have a relationship and instead of me getting one, it was you who received a love life.” Sungwoon hissed at him as the couple approached him. “I’m sorry, hyung. I thought my feelings for you were strong enough not until I met Jonghyun.” They all laughed at Minhyun’s words. “Let’s go, hyung. We’ll drop you off at the bus stop near your block so you don’t need to take the subway.” But Sungwoon refused since he was used to riding the subway, and he would disturb them from spending their time together. But the real reason is that he would definitely miss riding the subway once he get his company car.

  


  
Sungwoon rode the same subway and it was packed unlike the usual since its weekend and also payday for most of the companies. He holds the handle tightly even when his height doesn’t allow. He was about to put his earphones on his ears when he caught sight of a man, standing while his eyes were closed, and set of folders in both of his hands. He was slightly sweating due to the heat of summer and the packed subway. Sungwoon was staring at him longer than he expected when the man opened his eyes and they met each other’s gaze. For the first time, Sungwoon saw a hint of tiredness and sleepiness on Daniel’s eyes, the same eyes that used to not have any hint of worry. Sungwoon also noticed how his eyes grew deeper and darker, skin slightly showing some marks from breakouts, and lips which used to be rosy pink starts to be pale. The sight he failed to saw two months ago. Before he could say anything, his eyes let out the tears he prevented to not fall. He could saw how the younger flinched at his position as he saw Sungwoon silently crying while looking at him. Daniel wanted to go to him, to reach out for him, to wipe his tears and stop it from falling but he couldn’t.

  


  
Sungwoon remembered how he wanted to congratulate Daniel for having a better life after they had broken up. He wanted to ask him how he managed to be the same when Sungwoon was left wrecked and almost forgot how to function. He wanted to curse him for being happy without him. But seeing this Daniel in front of him, he knew he was wrong. He knew how Daniel wanted the best for the both of them, that he had chosen to broke up with him to give them time to improve themselves. Sungwoon wanted to blame himself because he was wrong. _Daniel was never fine without Sungwoon. Daniel acts like his fine, he acts like his alright after breaking up with him and he acts like he’s not broken because he doesn’t want Sungwoon to be worried just like how he was to him before._

  


  
Daniel makes his way towards Sungwoon as most of the people reached their destination. Sungwoon saw how Daniel breaks down and cry at this shoulders after reaching him. He hugged him and told him everything will be alright from now. Daniel looked up to him, “I was never fine, hyung. I was never fine.” He continuously say it while crying with Sungwoon’s hands on his face. “Come back to me now, Daniel.” Sungwoon said as he wipes his tears away.

  


  
Daniel holds the older’s hands that are holding his face, “I will come back to you soon. I will always come back to you, but not now. Not when I’m still not halfway through. Will you wait for me?” Sungwoon nodded his head faster than he should and hugged the younger tightly. Daniel caressed him, “Congratulations, love.” Sungwoon cried as he knew what Daniel meant.

  


  
_**”Congratulations for being fine without me. I’ll be fine soon, and I promise to find my way back to you.”**_

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my very first work!!!! it was a lot harder than I thought so I salute all the writers who continuously provide us fics to feed us with our otps!!!! don't forget to give kudos if you liked my fic and comment your thoughts and opinions. 
> 
> i'll definitely finish my works and post it if this receives a good feedback.


End file.
